The invention relates to a solar cell module.
Patent Document 1 describes a solar cell module including: a module main body including solar cells; and a frame. In the solar cell module described in Patent Document 1, the frame is provided so as to surround the module main body. The frame is provided with a groove opened to the module main body, and the module main body is inserted in the groove. Butyl rubber is filled between the groove and the module main body.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Utility Model Registration Application Publication No. Hei 6-17257